Conventionally, for press bonding of components onto a display panel with intervention of an ACF (Anisotropic Conductive Film), there has been used a press-bonding tool that presses a component against the display panel. In press-bonding, a protective sheet is placed between the press-bonding tool and the component. This protective sheet serves to prevent adhesion of the ACF to the press-bonding tool.
Such a protective sheet gets increasingly contaminated by adhesion of part of the ACF each time components are press-bonded to the display panel by a press-bonding tool, and therefore needs to be replaced with contamination-free new protective sheet as required.
For example, in cases of component press-bonding apparatuses described in PTLs 1 and 2, the protective sheet is wound on a feed reel. The protective sheet drawn out from the feed reel is wound up on a wind-up reel finally. A portion of the protective sheet between the two reels is set between the press-bonding tool and the component. As the press bonding of the component to the display panel is done to a specified number of times, the protective sheet is fed by a specified quantity from the feed reel side to the wind-up reel side so that the contamination-free portion is set between the press-bonding tool and the component. In addition, in the component press-bonding apparatus described in PTL 1, a plurality of types of protective sheets are set between the press-bonding tool and the component.